¡Dímelo, por favor!
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Choromatsu e Ichimatsu se han comportado extraño desde el otro día. Si, desde aquel día en que Osomatsu y el resto de los sextillizos salieron al pachinko y los dejaron completamente solos ¿Qué había ocurrido exactamente? La curiosidad, los nervios y las ansias atacan al pobre Karamatsu. ¡Es obvio que quiera saberlo! Es normal querer saber absolutamente todo de tu novio ¿no es así?


Contenido: Oneshot, Yaoi, incesto, intento de Fluff o aunque sea algo no tan dramático xD

Pareja: Iromatsu (Karamatsu x Ichimatsu); Pequeñísima mención Osochoro.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Hola! Hoy vengo a traer un pequeño oneshot que escribí en los trayectos de mi casa a la escuela, espero que les guste. Como siempre, dejando en claro lo obvio: Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, la obra original fue gracias a Akatsuka Fujio por lo que este fanfic es solamente resultado de ocio, inspiración y no tiene fines de lucro. Notas al final.

 **Advertencia:** El fanfic tiene referencias y spoilers del **capítulo número tres de la segunda temporada** de Osomatsu-san principalmente, y una más pequeña del **capítulo cuatro** de la misma. Por lo que si aún no has visto esos capítulos es posible que no se comprenda el trasfondo de la trama que se desarrolla en el fanfic.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¡Bienvenidos!- Ni Choromatsu ni Ichimatsu se lo pensaron dos veces antes de lanzarse para abrazar al hermano mayor de todos.

-¿Ehhh?- exclamaba confundido Osomatsu mientras sus hermanos lloraban con estúpidas sonrisas impregnadas en sus bobos rostros- ¿Pero qué rayos les sucede?

-¡Bienvenidos!- parecía que eso era lo único que podían pronunciar.

-Qué asco- el murmuro de Todomatsu fue más alto de lo que se supone iba a ser, pero no se arrepintió de haber expresado su malestar al ver a dos ninis veinteañeros llorar como si fueran niños de parvulario.

Jyushimatsu se había limitado a verlos con los ojos abiertos y con una expresión de desconcierto. Hace mucho que no veía llorar o sonreír de esa forma a Ichimatsu, no al menos tan abiertamente.

Por último, podría decirse que Karamatsu era el más anonadado de todos los hermanos. ¿Qué rayos había pasado en ese corto periodo de tiempo? Compartía opiniones con Jyushimatsu, era muy poco común encontrar a Ichimatsu en tal estado, y era inquietante que Choromatsu estuviera en las mismas condiciones. Alzó la vista y sintió la curiosidad taladrar aún más a fondo su cabeza.

Viendo como diferentes muebles y objetos de la casa se amontonaban a mitad de la habitación, en forma de barricada por aquel peligroso alambre de púas que les rodeaban junto con los conos y maderas en condiciones similares a los extremos...no podía ni siquiera imaginar qué rayos podrían estar haciendo antes de que todos ellos llegaran.

 _"Supongo que me lo contará en otro momento"_ fue el pensamiento que se dio así mismo para intentar calmar las inexplicables ansias que recorrían descontroladas por todo su cuerpo.

Sin dar mayores detalles, la luna hizo su aparición en lo alto del cielo, indicando la hora de dormir. Todomatsu fue el encargado de jalar de la lámpara para que toda la habitación quedara a oscuras.

Karamatsu espero pacientemente entre la penumbra y, cuando supo que la mayoría de sus hermanos ya se encontraban profundamente dormidos, comenzó a actuar.

-Ichimatsu- murmuró cerca del oído del de junto, éste únicamente se quejó- Ichimatsu- repitió un poco más fuerte.

Pero a pesar de sus llamados, el menor parecía estar ya en lo más profundo del mundo de los sueños. Suspirando para guardar paciencia, acercó su cuerpo a la espalda de Ichimatsu, acomodando su mano en el hombro izquierdo de su hermano para moverlo ligeramente.

-Ichimatsu- volvió a llamar.

-¿Q-que...?- por fin los esfuerzos de Karamatsu daban resultados, ligeramente los parpados del chico se abrían, aun somnoliento.

-Ichimatsu- dijo su nombre una vez más esperando a que el otro se diera la vuelta para verlo directamente.

-¿Que mierda quieres?- preguntó entre bostezos, aun sin abrir por completo sus ojos

-Oye... ¿qué sucedió con Choromatsu en la tarde?- intentando no sonar desesperado, Karamatsu moderaba el volumen de su voz.

Aunque, a pesar de ello, fue testigo de cómo Ichimatsu se sorprendía por la pregunta y terminó por abrir por completo su mirada, segundos después la desvió e intentó cubrir su rostro con las sábanas.

-Nada- contestó cortante. Pero Karamatsu, el que juraba conocer por completo la personalidad de su L _ittle kitten_ , no quedo conforme con esa respuesta.

-Estaban actuando raro cuando regresamos- mencionaba el segundo- ¿Pasó algo? ¿Pelearon o algo por el estilo? Si quieres yo puedo...- pero antes de que el amable de Karamatsu pudiera terminar de hablar, un golpe en su rostro lo interrumpió, de echo fue tanta la fuerza en el golpe que su cuerpo salió volando del futón y terminó estrellándose en las puertas de la habitación. El ruido del impacto hizo que los demás chicos se despertaran algo sorprendidos.

-¡YA CÁLLATE KUSOMATSU!- gritaba aún Ichimatsu con su puño alzado.

-Dejen de tener sus problemas maritales de madrugada-Se quejaba Osomatsu mientras hundía su rostro en la almohada.

-Arréglenlo en otro momento-concordaba Todomatsu.

Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu afirmaron con algunos murmuros.

Entre quejas bajas y bostezos, todos volvieron a dormir...dejando inconsciente a Karamatsu, quien quedó en una extraña posición noqueado junto a la puerta. Ya se despertaría él solo después.

Los días siguientes pasaron con compleja normalidad...o eso hubiera querido Ichimatsu, a quien poco a poco se le agotaba la paciencia. Karamatsu había estado muy insistente en saber lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde en que se había quedado a solas con Choromatsu, tanta era su curiosidad que no le importaron los golpes e insultos que le propinó el menor cuando le hartaba su maldita insistencia.

¡Pero es que no era normal! Bien era sabido por todos que entre Karamatsu e Ichimatsu existía algo más que solamente hermandad... había pasado algo de tiempo desde su último beso o la última sesión de sexo (más que nada porque jamás podían encontrar tiempo a solas) pero para Karamatsu no había nada de malo querer saber acerca de su novio-hermano. De hecho resultaba extraño e inquietante el que éste no quisiera decirle.

-N-no sucedió nada- fue la extraña contestación cuando intentó preguntarle directamente al tercer hijo- Si Ichimatsu no te dice es porque realmente no es importante ¿no?- intentaba cubrir su rostro tras el libro de certificaciones que tenía entre manos. Su nerviosismo era obvio y sus intenciones de querer ocultar algo lo eran aún más, pero no podía preguntar más allá de eso.

Cansado, Karamatsu estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla, creer que en realidad estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua y querer dejar el tema zanjado, pero la actitud de ambos hermanos aún era demasiado extraña en algunas ocasiones.

-Karamatsu, Oni-chan no tiene dinero... ¿qué te parece si me prestas un poco y vamos los dos al pachinko para divertirnos un rato? - Osomatsu pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su hermano para poder colgarse de él. Esa clase de estrategias sucias eran típicas en el mayor, tratar de sonsacar a sus hermanos para conseguir un poco de entretenimiento gratis.

Aquella tarde, Jyushimatsu había salido a practicar sus bateos mientras que Todomatsu había mencionado algo sobre salir con su amigo el millonario o cosas por el estilo.

A pesar de saber que el dinero no regresaría a sus bolsillos, el de azul le siguió el juego a su único hermano mayor, tal vez un poco de tiempo en el pachinko le serviría para distraer su mente.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y ya se encontraban a punto de deslizar la puerta para salir, cuando uno de los menores interrumpió.

-Y-yo también voy- sorpresivamente, Ichimatsu se levantó rápido de su lugar para alcanzarlos.

-Qué extraño- dijo Osomatsu- No es normal que tú quieras venir, casi nunca nos acompañas al pachinko o donde haya mucha gente- ambos lo miraban curiosos. Ichimatsu les mostraba un rostro difícil de leer, pero parecía estar nervioso por alguna razón. Cuando notaron que el chico veía al otro hermano que había permanecido en silencio también encaminaron su mirada hacia él.

-En verdad quiero ir- su voz temblaba a pesar de querer sonar convincente.

-No quieres estar con Choromatsu?- ahora fue el turno de preguntar de Karamatsu.

El tercer hermano saltó sobre su lugar al escuchar su nombre. Intentaba hundir más su rostro sobre su lectura a pesar de que era obvio que no se encontraba leyendo.

-Y-yo iré a un concierto de Nya-chan- sin esperar más tiempo, Choromatsu saltó de su sitio y fue el primero en salir de la habitación.

-¡Pero me dijiste que hoy no tenías nada que hacer!- gritaba Osomatsu, oyendo el escándalo que el chico provocaba en la entrada con el objetivo de salir rápido de casa.

-¡Cállate! ¡Estúpido hermano mayor!- fue lo último que gritó antes de que la puerta se deslizara agresivamente y se cerrara de un golpe.

Los tres chicos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo sin moverse de donde estaban.

-Yo...también saldré- dijo con una voz aún más ronca de lo habitual. Inusualmente, Ichimatsu salió de la casa a paso veloz, dejando confundidos al par de hermanos mayores...especialmente al segundo de ellos.

¡No, Karamatsu no podía resignarse después de ver tan peculiar escena! La curiosidad, y más que nada, la irritación comenzaba a propagarse por todo su cuerpo. ¿Por qué Ichimatsu no quería decir nada? ¿Es que acaso se trataba de algo malo? Si tan solo aquel día no hubiera seguido la sugerencia de Osomatsu de ir todos al pachinko probablemente no estaría en aquel problema.

Ichimatsu era su novio, su pareja, ¡su amante! ¡Era normal querer saber todo acerca de él! ...¿verdad?

-¿Karamatsu-niisan esta celoso?- fue lo que le preguntó Jyushimatsu una tarde, cuando ambos intentaban practicar esa dolorosa y sin sentido canción de los sextillizos en el tejado de su casa, pero al ver que Karamatsu no podía concentrarse decidió contarle un poco del remolino de emociones por las que estaba pasando.

-¿Celos?- la sola palabra hizo que los vellos de su piel se erizaran- ¿P-pero qué dices, _my Little_ Jyushimatsu?- intentó sonreír mientras se reacomodaba sus lentes de sol sobre el tabique de su nariz con un movimiento que pretendía ser _"cool"._

-Karamatsu-niisan esta celoso porque cree que Choromatsu-niisan e Ichimatsu-niisan tuvieron secross-los ojos de Jyushimatsu tomaron esa extraña forma que le recordaba a los de un felino, además de que se cubría la boca de forma peculiar, como si estuviera hablando de algún tema tabú o algo parecido.

Al oír "secross" Karamatsu casi se ahoga con su propia saliva y, después de toser un par de veces, volteó a ver con sorpresa y un leve sonrojo a su hermano.

-¡Yo no creo eso! ¡Ichimatsu no sería capaz!- no pretendía de que su voz saliera tan fuerte pero no podía evitarlo, los nervios de las extrañas suposiciones de Jyushimatsu lo habían logrado alterar.

-Choromatsu-niisan e Ichimatsu-niisan tienen muchas cosas en común de todos modos- a pesar de tener esa tonta sonrisa en su rostro, Jyushimatsu seguía tapándosela con la manga de su sudadera. No podía admitirlo pero estaba divirtiéndose mucho al ver esas expresiones en su hermano mayor.- A ambos les gustan los gatos y creo que congeniarían muy bien juntos.

Pero antes de poder seguir hablando, el de azul lo jaló del cuello de su ropa, acercándolo peligrosamente a él.

-¡JYUSHIMATSU! _OH MY LITTLE JYUSHIMATSU!-_ lo zarandeaba levemente de su ropa.

-¿Eh?- el sorpresivo movimiento de Karamatsu logró dejar sin habla el quinto hermano.

- _Shut up_ \- pidió mientras le entregaba una pequeña paletita de color naranja.

-De acuerdo- tomó la paleta y comenzó a darle un par de mordidas. Por un momento creyó que hasta el amable Karamatsu-niisan lo golpearía.

Ambos volvieron a tomar asiento, desde esa altura se veían los techos de las casas vecinas y el extenso cielo azul expandiéndose hasta el horizonte.

-No te preocupes, Karamatsu-niisan- comenzó a decir Jyushimatsu cuando solo quedaba el palito del dulce- Era broma, Ichimatsu-niisan te quiere mucho, él no...- pero al voltearse, el menor no encontró al chico de azul. ¿Cuándo fue que se había ido?

-¿Eh? Karamatsu-niisan... ¿en verdad me creyó?- una gotita de sudor rodaba por su frente...al parecer Karamatsu no captó que esos comentarios habían sido solo parte de una pequeña broma.

Exactamente, el tonto e ingenuo de Karamatsu se había tomado muy literal las palabras de Jyushimatsu, el eco de su voz se impregnó tan profundamente en su mente que no podía dejar de oírla. Cosas como "congeniarían muy bien" y "secross"…seguía escuchándolas con gran claridad.

Había aprovechado que Jyushimatsu estaba distraído con el dulce para bajar del techo y buscar al cuarto hijo en toda la casa, pero al darse cuenta que Osomatsu era el único ahí, salió con el objetivo de poder encontrarlo.

No fue difícil. Afortunadamente Ichimatsu estaba en uno de los callejones cerca de casa en donde solía dar de comer a los gatos callejeros.

Con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en su pecho por la carrera y los nervios, llamó la atención de Ichimatsu por sus pesadas respiraciones.

-¿Ahora qué?- dijo indiferente Ichimatsu, tratando de ocultar su preocupación por haber visto tan de imprevisto al otro.

-Ichimatsu- dijo una vez que pudo recuperarse. Con pasos agigantados se acercó al menor y, antes de que este pudiera decir o hacer algo, Karamatsu levantó a su hermano (que estaba de cuclillas) tomándolo de los hombros y estampándolo contra la pared más cercana, con fuerza pero sin lastimarlo.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué mierda intentas...?- la boca del menor no pudo terminar su reclamo ya que una ajena comenzó a besarla con gran necesidad.

Intentaba al principio oponerse, buscar una pausa para que Karamatsu le diera una debida explicación, pero al no poder encontrar oportunidad, finalmente Ichimatsu se dejó conquistar por el movimiento de sus labios.

Era sorprendente como aquella boca que la mayoría del tiempo soltaba diálogos dolorosos y estupideces, fuera capaz de besar tan jodidamente bien.

Soltó un suspiro ahogado al sentir como la lengua se colaba por su cavidad y comenzaba a robarle el oxígeno.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo habían pasado en ese duelo de besos y mordiscos, después de un rato ambos se separaron un par de centímetros, viéndose fijamente entre pequeños suspiros, con sus rostros completamente enrojecidos por los actos antes mencionados.

-No me estás engañando con Choromatsu ¿verdad?- de un momento a otro el sexy rostro que tenía Karamatsu cambió al de un niño que estaba a punto de llorar por algún miedo estúpido.

-¿Eh?- el cambio de aires había sido demasiado rápido para que el pobre de Ichimatsu lo procesara correctamente.

-¡T-Tú no serias capaz! ¿Verdad, Ichimatsu?- sus ojos comenzaban a verse brillosos probablemente por lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Pero en lugar de sentirse enternecido por su rostro, el de morado sentía verdaderas necesidades de poder estampar su puño en su rostro.

¿¡Pero de qué tonterías estaba hablando?! ¿¡Él?! ¿¡Con el pajero?! ¿Cómo es que una idea tan idiota se coló dentro de su pequeño cerebro? ¿Es que en verdad era idiota?

Intentando mantener la calma, Ichimatsu suspiró un par de veces antes de contestar y volver a ver a su hermano, quien esperaba nervioso su respuesta.

-¿Por qué eres tan estúpido para creer algo así?- aunque grosera, esa respuesta logró calmar un poco a Karamatsu.

-Entonces... ¿no tuviste sexo desenfrenado y placentero con él ni nada por el estilo la otra tarde verdad?

¿¡Es que tenía mal los oídos?! ¿¡Y como es que había llegado a la conclusión de "sexo desenfrenado y placentero"?!

-No Kusomatsu, no tuve sexo con pajamatsu-niisan- contestaba en un tono monótono, como si estuviera junto a un niño pequeño- ¿Se puede saber por qué me estás preguntando tantas mierdas?

Karamatsu se separó aún más del rostro de su hermano, irguiendo su espalda y dejando salir un suspiro de alivio.

-Es que...han estado actuando raro últimamente- desvió la mirada mientras inflaba levemente sus cachetes, haciendo un infantil puchero.

Ok, con ese gesto ahora si había logrado enternecer al menor, aunque éste jamás podría admitirlo. Aun así soltó un gran suspiro cansado. El hecho de que Karamatsu siguiera pensando en ese tema en verdad resultaba molesto...cansado, supuso que sería mejor contarle lo ocurrido antes de que sus dramas terminaran por carcomerle el poco cerebro que Karamatsu aún conservaba.

Y ahí, sentados en un solitario callejón con los gatos como únicos invitados, Ichimatsu le contó el vergonzoso momento que había sufrido el otro día.

Karamatsu escuchaba con atención, reteniendo varias veces risitas debido a lo tierno que le parecía la anécdota y, más que nada, el rostro avergonzado de Ichimatsu al contarla.

Una vez que terminó, Karamatsu no podía sentirse más aliviado que nunca. A pesar de que había prácticamente obligado al cuarto para contárselo, las ansias que le carcomían el estómago desde ese día habían desaparecido por completo.

Después de un par de disculpas y risas, ambos ninis regresaron juntos a casa en donde, ya calmado, Karamatsu le había dado un estúpido discurso al tercero acerca de lo amable que era Ichimatsu, a pesar de mostrar su aura negra la mayoría del tiempo.

Choromatsu e Ichimatsu se encargaron que callar su estúpida y dolorosa boca con un puñetazo justo a la mitad de la cara.

Aquella noche, Karamatsu fue el último en caer en los brazos de Morfeo, jamás había creído que él, alguna vez, sería víctima de celos y, aun menos, que se tratara de un chico tan posesivo. Porque si algo podía entender tras esa situación, era que en realidad se encontraba enamorado de Ichimatsu más de lo que creía.

Intentando no despertar al otro, silenciosa y lentamente, pasó su brazo sobre el cuerpo de su hermanito, atrapándolo en un cariñoso abrazo y sintiendo como, inconscientemente, Ichimatsu se acurrucaba en su pecho.

A los pocos minutos, Karamatsu cayó en el mundo de los sueños.

Todo había regresado a la normalidad. Con su perezosa y nada productiva vida de ninis, los sextillizos gozaban pasar sus días entre pérdidas innecesarias de tiempo, con las típicas peleas y los escasos momentos de privacidad entre el par de incestuosos.

O al menos así fue hasta que su padre, Matsuzou, había echo una bola de nieve de un problema que, a ojos de los chicos, era una tontería.

Y, después de la casi irrealista aventura de buscar una flor al otro lado del mar, los seis chicos se preparaban para ir a dormir. Cada uno iba a tomar su lugar en el extenso futón hasta que la voz del mayor los detuvo.

-¿Y si cambiamos de lugar?- todos lo miraron extrañado- Ya saben, ¿no es extraño no dormir en orden de nacimiento?

-No, no lo es. De hecho ese sería el colmo- contestó aburrido Choromatsu.

-Andaaa~ cambiemos un poco, para variar- intentaba convencerlo mientras se colgaba de su espalda- Oni-chan no podrá dormir hoy hasta que acepten- Osomatsu se dejó resbalar hasta quedar encima del futón, impidiendo que cualquiera de sus hermanos pudiera acostarse.- ¡Quiero cambiar de lugar!- decía mientras movía sus extremidades, en un vergonzoso berrinche no compatible con su edad.

Todos lo vieron con ojos cansados, cuando el mayor se ponía en ese estado...era imposible que cambiara de parecer.

Sin tener otra solución, el resto de los sextillizos aceptaron el infantil capricho de Osomatsu. Cada quien tomó su lugar en orden descendente, dejando al mayor en un extremo y a Todomatsu en el otro. Choromatsu estando a cargo de jalar el interruptor para dejar la habitación a oscuras.

-¡No podemos!- gritaron en sincronía el tercer y cuarto hermano, incorporándose rápidamente y captando la atención del resto, que ya habían cerrado los párpados para intentar dormir.

-¿Cómo de que...?- quería empezar a preguntar el menor de todos.

-¡Osomatsu-niisan! ¡Cambia conmigo de lugar!- pedía en cierto tono de ruego Choromatsu, como si su vida estuviera en verdadero peligro.

-¿Ehh? ¡No quiero! ¡¿Qué sentido tendría entonces haber cambiado?!

-¡No seas infantil! ¡Solo cámbiate! ¡Estúpido hermano mayor!- seguía pidiendo desesperado el otro. A pesar de ser el único que estaba rogando, era obvio que Ichimatsu también deseaba poder cambiar de lugares.

Karamatsu, quien sabía el origen del problema, miraba el pánico en el rostro de su novio. Tal vez esto podría ser beneficioso hasta para él…

-¿Qué te parece si cambiamos nosotros, _brother_?- preguntó ahora el segundo a Choromatsu- A mí no me importaría- como si se tratara de algún héroe, los ojos de Choromatsu se iluminaron mientras que el rostro de Ichimatsu se enrojecía levemente.

-¡NO!- era Osomatsu el que había gritado- ¡Yo cambio contigo!

-¿Eh? Pero si tú estabas diciendo que...- confundido, Choromatsu veía como el semblante del primero había cambiado precipitadamente.

-¡Ya se! Pero supongo que es mi deber como el mayor- malhumorado, Osomatsu se levantó y tomó su almohada, esperando a que Choromatsu también hiciera lo mismo-Rápido.

-Ah, sí...- el tercero hizo lo mismo y vio como el otro se acostaba sin decir nada más en donde antes se encontraba-Que extraño- murmuró para sí mismo mientras él también se recostaba.

Karamatsu, desilusionado por no poder haber quedado junto a su _Little kitten_ , suspiró cansado. Se disponía a dormir cuando el dolor de una leve patada por debajo de las sabanas lo alertó.

-No trates de complacer a Choromatsu, tonto- advirtió en voz baja Osomatsu, para asegurarse de que nadie más lo oyera. Sin esperar respuesta, se volteó para darle la espalda y no verlo más.

Aún más confundido, Karamatsu se sobó la pierna sin despegar mirada de su único hermano mayor, pero sin poder apreciar el sonrojo y ceño fruncido posado en su rostro.

¿Y si...? no, imposible. Últimamente su mente había estado creando teorías locas en su mente, haciéndolo ver cosas en donde realmente no había nada. Era imposible.

 _"Osomatsu no podría estar enamorado de Choromatsu. Solo quiere parecer el hermano mayor, como siempre."_ Fueron los últimos pensamientos del chico antes de caer dormido, sin saber qué, probablemente, no estaba tan equivocado como él creía.

Pero finalmente, esa es parte de otra historia.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN.-.-.-.-.-.-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Este fanfic lo tenía terminado desde hace un par de días pero no podía publicarlo ya que…bueno, no se me ocurría ningún título que darle. En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, saben que pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews de acá abajo. ¡Me ayudan mucho sus palabras para poder seguir mejorando!

Quiero escribir varios antes de terminar el año así que me esforzaré al máximo para sobrevivir el fin del semestre y, además, escribir estos pequeños caprichos literarios. ¡Espero poder leerlos dentro de muy poco! ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
